


The Intern

by FallenCanadianAngel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenCanadianAngel/pseuds/FallenCanadianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dublin, Ireland it was the year 1992.  We find ourselves in Miss Adan Cabrey's pub named Celestial Clovers. As she was cleaning up, she found a baby girl sleeping below a table. She picked up the sleeping baby and took her to her apartment above the bar. Adan made calls hoping to figure out who this baby girl belonged to. After months of searching, she took the baby girl in as her own.  She named her Flynn.<br/>22 years later, Flynn is applying for a job at a gaming company. She got rejected after not having an internship. After many calls, she waited for a call back. Will she get a call back? Where will this journey take her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The News

The Intern  
A Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fanfic  
Chapter 1: The News  
Living Dublin, Ireland had many perks. There was to start the drinking age at 16 and beer galore. I happened to love the drink more than anything and happened to like the drafts from my country. Ireland is stereotypically known for leprechauns, pots of gold at the end of the rainbow, and beer. Honestly, I believed in the lore when I was a wee child. I needed an internship to work at this gaming company called GamePlay. After many calls and letters sent out, I was waiting.  
With three months down the tubes without any luck, I was starting to give up on it all. There wasn’t a single call for me. Not even a single letter. As I was heading down to the pub with some friends, my phone went off.  
“It’s probably just my mum.” I said as I was pretty depressed about not getting a call. I had to get an internship in order for me to get this job. My mates: Rob O’Connor, Devin Michaels, and Keeva Andrews and I all sat at the bar.  
“What can I get ya?” Adan asked us. I watched her blue eyes fall onto me. “Oh, Flynn, what’s the matter?” She asked as he hopped over the bar table and hugged me close. “Did a lad do you wrong?”  
“No, she’s been waiting on a call the past three months.” My friend Rob explained as he sipped a pint.  
“She was denied?” She asked. “Aw, sweetheart,” Adan was like a mother to me. I was abandoned when I was a baby at Adan’s bar. I became quite attached to her as she raised me from then on. “You’ll get a call, I promise.”  
I looked down at my phone and saw my missed call. I looked at the number and I didn’t recognize it. I called back.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, I’m Flynn Cabrey, you left me a message.”  
“Yes, we have someone that can take you in for the few years you need to be there.”  
“Awesome, who is it?”  
“Geoff and Griffon Ramsey, they are in Austin, Texas.”  
“Okay.”  
“Geoff is also offering you a job as an intern for a company called Rooster Teeth.”  
“Okay, when do I fly out?”  
“Your flight is tomorrow morning at 7:45.”  
“Thank you!” I said as I hung up and ran out of the bar. I bolted back home and barged into my room. I went for my closet and grabbed my duffle bag. I began to pack enough clothes for three weeks into my duffle bag. I wasn’t going to bring anything other than that. My phone would not be able to work. I took everything I had money wise.  
“You seem excited.” I turned to see Adan standing in my door frame. A tear was running down her face. I went over to her and gave her a hug. I was all she had. I couldn’t leave her here alone. The bar was a lot of work, but even with a staff of over 15 people, I was worried about her.  
“Mum, this could get me my job. I’ll be making more than just tip money.”  
“Flynn, I just want you to be happy.” She told me that I wasn’t her real daughter and that she found me when I was just a baby. I still called her my mum because she was all I had. She gave me a hug and helped me pack what I needed.  
“You need to get some rest dear,” I looked at the clock and it read 11:59. “You will be on a plane in a few hours.  
“Okay.” At the stroke of midnight I had fallen asleep and began to dream. I started to wonder what my new life would be like.  
When Adan had woken me up, I showered and grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, and a stripped hoodie. We packed up my three bags and headed to the airport.  
After heading through the airport, I made it to my gate.  
“Well, here you are.” Adan said to me. I turned to face her and saw tears flooding her green eyes. I hugged her tightly and felt tears come into my eyes.  
“I’ll call you I promise.” I said as they were beginning to board my plane. “I better go.” She let go and pushed my ginger bangs out of my face. I gave the lady my boarding pass and went onto the plane.


	2. Landing in Austin, Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn meets her host family, The Ramseys

Chapter 2: Landing in Austin, Texas  
When the plane was beginning to land, I was nervous. What if my host family doesn’t like me? What if I do something that I shouldn’t do? I began to miss my mum and friends. I wanted to find the next flight to Dublin. When the seat belt sign went off I rushed off the plane. I began to look around. Outside was warm and incredibly dry. I started to head toward baggage claim when I saw something that I haven’t seen before. It was a security check point. I walked past it and saw people standing with signs. I started to read the signs. I then saw my name on a card with a little Irish flag underneath it. The man had a moustache and tattoos up his arms.   
“Flynn Cabrey?” The man asked. I nodded.  
“I’m Flynn Cabrey.” I smiled.   
“Nice to finally meet you, I’m Geoff Ramsey.”  
“Nice to meet you Geoff.” I looked around. “Where is Griffon?”  
“My wife and daughter, Millie, are looking for your bags at baggage claim.”  
“Okay.” The both of us headed toward the baggage claim. He walked ahead of me to his wife and daughter. Griffon had tattoos and a piercing with blonde hair.   
“Flynn, this is my wife Griffon and my daughter Millie.”   
“Nice to meet you.” I said politely. “Thank you for taking me in by the way.”  
“No problem Flynn.” Griffon said with a smile. We stood near the baggage carousel until my three bags came out. I grabbed them and we rolled them out toward the parking garage. Geoff took my bag and Millie and I walked toward the car. She looked a bit confused.   
“You smell like beer.” She said as she walked closer to me.   
“I worked in a pub back in Ireland.” She nodded and smiled a bit.   
We headed toward the car and started to pile in.  
“I can put my bags in the back.” I said as Geoff opened the trunk.   
“It’s alright. I got it.” Geoff said. I hopped into the car.   
“So Flynn, how do you like it here?”  
“It’s really pretty actually.”   
“You do actually smell like beer.” She said. Millie smiled.   
“Momma, back in Ireland she worked in a pub. “ Millie said.   
“Oh how interesting, did you brew your own beer or was it brought in?”  
“We brewed many different types of beer.”  
“What about your family, what are they like?”  
“I only have Adan.” I said with a smile. “She found me in her bar when I was a baby.”   
“You don’t know who your real parents are?” Millie asked me.   
“Nope, and I honestly don’t want to know who they are. I would question why they left me in that bar in the first place.”   
“Adan didn’t have any kids after she found you?”  
“She never met the right guy, granted she found me at age nineteen.”   
“She was raising a girl at the age of nineteen.” Griffon was really surprised. Geoff got into the driver’s seat and started driving home from the airport. I started to drift asleep as we headed to my new home.


	3. Meeting Michael Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn moves in, meets a co-worker, and gets ready for her first day

As Griffon, Millie and I hopped into the car; Geoff was loading up my two bags into the back of the car. When he made his way to the driver’s seat, a thought came to his mind.   
“Oh, Flynn, you have one other person you get to meet.”   
“Who is that?”  
“You will more than likely meet him later and sooner.”  
“Who is this person?”  
“His name is Gavin, he can be a dumb ass at times, but he is a pretty cool guy.”   
“Okay, that shouldn’t be a problem Mr. Ramsey.”   
“Please, call me Geoff.”   
“Okay, Geoff.” I said with a smile as Millie and I were sitting in the back seat. On the way to the Ramsey house, I had passed out. I was missing Ireland with the drinking laws being so early in life. Granted I was 21 and have been drinking like a camel since the age of 16. I liked Austin don’t get me wrong, but the heat was a bit overwhelming. When we made it to the house, I was awoken by the sound of Millie’s voice.   
“Flynn?” She began to poke me.   
“Is she asleep?” I heard Griffon ask.   
“Yeah, she’s passed out.” Millie asked as she began to poke my face.   
“Geoff, she’s passed out.” I began to move. “Nope, she’s good.” I opened my eyes to see Griffon and Millie standing right in front of my door. “You must be really tired.” She said as she helped me stumble out of the car. “I’ll show you to your room, and you can sleep.” She and Millie led me into one of the guest bedrooms as Geoff followed behind us with my two bags. I fell down onto the fluffy queen sized bed. Geoff, Griffon and Millie then left the room for me to nap; leaving the door open for air to circulate.   
As the sun went down and the stars came out to play; a rustling was heard in the room next to me. I awoke to the sound of cursing and yelling. I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a glass of water. I sipped it lightly until I heard a yell coming clear from across the house. I dumped the water out of my glass and began to wash it.   
“Dammit, Gavin!” I heard as I approached the room next to mine.   
“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.” I heard Geoff’s voice.   
“Why?”  
“Your neighbour has some company.” Geoff said as he was playing GTA Four. “You want to join?” He asked as he handed me a controller.   
“I don’t know how to play?”   
“I’ll teach you.”   
He began to teach me the controls when a door creaked open.   
“Geoff, can get on multiplayer and teach Gavin” I looked up to see a curly haired boy with glasses say. “Who’s this?”   
“This is a foreign exchange student from Ireland.”   
“Ireland? Does she have a name?”  
“Flynn, this is Michael Jones, he is one of the guys you’ll be working with tomorrow.”   
“She’s coming to work with us tomorrow?” Michael asked.   
“Yeah, she has an internship with us for the next two years.”   
“Oh, nice to meet you, Flynn.”   
“Nice to meet you, Michael.”   
“Hey, let’s get her set up here and she can play online with us.”   
“After tomorrow though, Burnie is the one that is allowing her to be at Rooster Teeth.”   
“Okay.” Michael went back to the room and walked right back out. “Forgot, I wanted water.” He said with a smile. He went to the cabinet and went to the sink. He went back into the room and shut the door.   
“You’ll possibly meet Gavin tomorrow.” Geoff said as he and I were messing around on GTA.   
“What do you mean by possibly?”  
“If Michael doesn’t kill him, then you will possibly meet him.”   
“Is Michael my neighbour?”  
“No, Gavin is your neighbour. He’s from England.”   
“Oh, okay.” I could have parted without that piece of information. I didn’t really need to know where he was from.   
“You two should get along quite well.”   
“Cool.” I played around with the game for a while, when I noticed that Geoff had passed out on the couch.   
“I think it’s time to get some rest.” Griffon said as she appeared out of the bedroom. I helped her wake Geoff up and get him to the bedroom. “I hope you sleep well Flynn.”  
“Thank you Griffon, good night.” I said as I began walking back to my room. I kept the door open and decided to quickly change into my pyjama bottoms. The door next to me opened. I quickly hid in the closet and put my bottoms on.   
“Flynn?” Michael was still here. I popped out of the closet. “What were you doing in the closet?”  
“I was just messing around.” I said with a smile.   
“Okay then,” He started. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” I said as he then walked toward the door and went home.   
I got under the covers and began to fall asleep. I was beginning to feel a little homesick as I thought about my friends and my mum. Then I started to think about my first day at work. By just meeting Michael alone, tomorrow was going to be a fun day.


	4. My First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn meets her new boss

“Flynn?” I heard a voice say. “Flynn?” The voice was heard once more. I started to recognize it. “Flynn!” I opened my eyes to see Geoff.   
“Good morning.” I said quietly.   
“We gotta get ready to go.” He said as he left the room. I rushed over to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I smelt like an airport. I washed all the smells of jet fuel and feet out of my hair and washed it away from my body. I wrapped myself in a towel and went to my room to finish changing. I put on a black dress and white and black stripped tights. I looked impressionable. I put a red bow in my black locks and slipped on my sparkly red heels. I got out my Quicksilver rolling backpack that contained: my binder, a First AID kit, a pencil bag, my phone, and my intern badge. I opened the door to my room and rolled out into the living room.   
“Ready.” I said as Geoff and I headed out the door and into the car.   
“What’s with the dress?”  
“I wanted to look professional.” I said. “Is it too much?”  
“You know we wear jeans and t-shirts right?” Geoff said. “But, it’s your first day.” He said with a smile as we began to drive to the office. I was ready for this. “We’re here.” He said as we pulled into a parking space. I quickly got out and felt the Austin heat go on my skin. We walked to the door and as it opened a blast of AC came with it.   
“Good Morning Geoff.”  
“Good Morning Kara.”   
“Who’s this?”  
“This is Flynn Cabrey; she’s the intern from Ireland.”   
“It’s nice to meet you Flynn, I’m Kara.”   
“Nice to meet you too, Kara.” I said as two other girls came toward the three of us.  
“Is this Flynn?” One of the girls asked.   
“Yeah, this is Flynn.” Geoff said.   
“Hi.” I said mouse like.   
“Great to meet you,” The red headed girl said. “I’m Lindsay.”   
“I’m Barbra, I’m from Canada.” Barbra said as she twisted one of her blonde pigtails around with her fingers.   
“We’ll show you around.” Lindsay said.   
“She has to have a talk with Burnie.” Suddenly a guy entered the room.   
“You must be Flynn.” He said. “Follow me.” He said quickly. I quickly followed him before tripping over my feet. He led me over to his office. He motioned for me to enter, which I did. He then shut the door and went to his desk.   
“Am I in trouble?” I asked with a squeak in my voice.   
“The name is Burnie Burns, nice to meet you Miss Cabrey.”   
“Nice to meet you sir.”   
“Do you always dress like you are from the Wizard of Oz?” he asked.   
“No sir, I just wanted to look my best on my first day.”   
“Okay, if you wanted to know, we wear jeans and t-shirts here.”  
”I know Mr. Burns sir.”  
“Please, call me Burnie.” We stood up and shook hands. He went towards the door and opened it with a creak.   
“Burnie we need to get the podcast ready.”   
“Alright, Gus.” I watched as the male looked at me, turned him around and headed back into his office.   
“What does he do?” I asked Burnie.  
“He is one of the founders with me. You’ll meet the others in time.” Burnie said as we began to walk down the hall. “You will be working in the Achievement Hunter office since it is near your host father.” I nodded as he continued to lead me down hallways.   
“Okay.”  
“You will have a small enclosed office to give you a quieter environment.” He said as we started to head into the Achievement Hunter Offices. I started to hear yelling and cursing from a familiar voice.   
“Please excuse Michael.” He said with a bit of laughter in his voice. “He is probably film” a smile came to his face once we passed the door. He backed up and opened the door making Michael’s yelling increase.   
“What!” He said noticing Burnie looking into his room.   
“There’s someone I would like you to meet.”  
“Hey Flynn, how’s your day going so far?” Burnie’s smile dropped.   
“It’s going good, how is your day going?”  
“The game is being an ass but that’s what a rage quit is about.” He said with a smile.   
“We’ll leave you to it then.” Burnie said as he shut the door and we continued walking down the hallway. He led me to a medium sized closet office with a small plaque with my name on it. “Here we are. If there is anything you need, just let either me or Geoff know.”  
“Okay, thank you.” I said as he left me to explore my office. I started to study the room. The green walls gave off a brilliant colour contrasting the black furniture. I sat down in the black rolling office chair and turned on my computer. I began to test out the programs. I heard a knock on my door frame.


	5. Meeting Gavin Free

I looked up at the door. A flash of a camera blinded me for a bit.   
“Hey Flynn, how’s your first day so far?” Geoff said as he put his phone down.   
“It’s going great.”   
“Did you meet Gavin yet?”   
“No I haven’t.”   
“Let me give you a better tour then. We’re bound to find him then.” He led me out of my office and down the hallway. We headed to another room filled with monitors.   
“Hey Geoff!” A male with a reddish beard, who kind of reminded me of Santa Clause, said.   
“Hey guys.”   
“Geoff, who is the female behind you? I can see her ruby slippers.”   
“Guys, this is Flynn. She’s our intern from Ireland.” Geoff moved aside so that the three guys could match a face to the name.   
“Flynn, the guy with the beard is Jack Pattillo.” Jack smiled at me. “This guy here is Ryan Haywood.” He waved at me as I returned with a smile. “And this lad is-wait where is?”   
“I’m Ray Narvaez Jr.” I giggled as he whispered his name in my ear.   
“Nice to meet you guys.” I said as my accent was a bit stronger than usual.   
“Has she met Gavin yet?” Jack asked.   
“No we’ve been touring the building a bit hoping to run into him.” I stepped outside for a second. I didn’t see a lad walking my way with his eyes glued to his iPhone. He walked right into me.   
“I am so sorry.” I heard a British accent apologize to me. “Let me help you up.” He held his hand out to me and helped me up. He went back down to the ground to pick up his phone. His eyes never found mine.   
“Thank you.” I said as he picked up his phone and continued walking.  
“Flynn, are you alright?” Geoff asked me.   
“Who’s that guy?” I asked as I pointed toward the Brit.   
“That was Gavin.” Ray said. “He’s the owner of that poor desk there.” He pointed to this black desk that had multiple holes.   
“You’ll more than likely see him again.” Jack said.   
“Geoff did you get her set up for different things?” Ryan asked.  
“Somewhat.” Geoff responded.   
“She can start being in Let’s Plays with us then.” Jack said as Michael entered the room.  
“Hey, Flynn.” Michael said to me with a smile. “Did she meet Gavin yet?” He asked Geoff.   
“You can say that.” Ray started laughing.   
“What happened?” Michael looked a bit agitated.   
“They sort of ran into each other.” Ryan chuckled.   
“He ran into her as he was glued to his phone.” Ray responded as he pushed his glasses back up onto his face.   
“Come on, Gavin.” Michael said as he went to his desk.   
“Where’s your desk Flynn?” Ryan asked as he sipped a bit of water from a Nestle Pure Life water bottle.   
“Right around the corner, that’s where my desk is.” I responded with a smile.   
“Why isn’t she in the same place as us?” Michael asked as he sipped a Red Bull.  
“It was where Burnie put me.”   
“And she’s helping with the podcast.” An unfamiliar voice came up behind me making me jump slightly.   
“Hey, Gus.” Geoff said with happiness in his voice.   
“Flynn Cabrey is going to be on the podcast today.” Gus said as he read off a piece of paper. “You must be her.” I nodded. “The podcast is in twenty minutes.” Gus said as he walked off.   
“Is he usually like that?” I asked.   
“Gus!” I heard the British accent once more. “Am I in the podcast?”   
“Check your email.” Gus said as he walked away from the Brit. Gavin looked down at his phone and began cheering.   
“He must be drunk.” Michael said.   
“Is he usually like that?”  
“Who Gus, no,” Geoff said. “Unless you are talking about Gavin; Gavin is Gavin.”   
“Well, looks like you’re going to be on the podcast for your first day.” Michael said.   
“Who will be on it with me?” I asked nervously.  
“Gavin, Gus and Burnie are usually on.” Jack said.   
“What do you do on the podcast?” I asked.   
“Drink and talk.” Geoff said.   
“Okay, that shouldn’t be too bad.”   
“Hey Michael, can you walk Flynn over for the podcast?” Geoff asked.   
“Yeah, no problem.” Michael said as he got up from his desk. The two of us made our way down the hall when we ran into Burnie.   
“Flynn, I’ll explain the podcast to you if you are a bit confused.” Burnie said as Michael headed back to his desk. “Did you get to see your office?”  
“Yes, I did.” I said with a smile.   
“Oh I forgot to ask, what do you drink?”  
“Anything.” I said.   
“No preference?”   
“No, not really, I’ll drink whatever you have available.”   
“Okay,” Burnie said. “How about this, what do you normally drink?”  
“I worked in my mum’s pub, so it would be sad if I didn’t drink beer.”   
“Any preferences to what kind of lager?”  
“No, I drank the pub’s brew a lot.”   
“What was it called?”  
“Clover in Stars.”  
“Have you tried other beers?”  
“No.”   
“If you don’t mind, you can try the different ones we have.”   
“I don’t mind to try new things.” We made it to the podcast area and I had to wait until I could go on.


	6. The Podcast

Chapter 6: The Podcast  
I watched as Gavin, Burnie and Gus all opened a beer. I was waiting and waiting for my entrance cue.   
“Burnie shouldn’t we introduce the new intern.” Gus said as he took a gulp from his beer bottle.   
“We have an intern?” Gavin asked.   
“We have a new intern. She’s from Ireland and she is probably the sweetest person,” Burnie said. “Even though she came in looking like the Wicked Witch from the West,” he took a quick breath. “Where’s Miss Cabrey at?” He asked.   
“There she is.” Gus said. I started walking up toward the couch. I sat closer to Burnie but still managed to sit next to Gavin.   
“Oh I ran into her.” Gavin said as he realized who I was.   
“Gavin, you ran into her and you didn’t even know her name?” Gus asked.   
“Yeah, I can remember those tights anywhere.”   
“Anyway, Flynn, how is your day so far?” Burnie asked.   
“It’s going pretty well. I have met a lot of people.”   
“I find it funny that you and Gavin haven’t met yet you two are in the same house.”  
“It’s even better that our rooms are right next to each other.” I noted.   
“Oh, would you like a beverage?” Gus asked.   
“Yeah, whatever you got.” I said with a smile. He handed me a bottle with the name Stella Artois on the front.   
“Have you had Stella before?” Gus asked me. I shook my head. “You never had Stella?”  
“I worked in a pub and they sold only the beer they crafted. “  
“Here have a Stella.” I started sipping from the bottle. It wasn’t bad at all. “What do you think?”   
“It’s pretty good.” I said as I took another sip of my beer.   
As we continued the podcast, Gavin had just finished his beer. It was sitting in his lap while his right index finger danced around the rim of it. I jabbed his side as a warning. I mouthed “you are too close to jabbing it in.” Gavin gave me a really dodgy look and his finger slipped into the bottle’s neck. I waited for him to notice.   
“So Flynn, how do you like Austin?” Gus asked.   
“I like the warmth here. Where I lived it was really rainy and gloomy.”   
“How do you like your host family?” Burnie asked. “How is it at the Ramsey house?”  
“Geoff, Griffon and Millie are just a really great family and I am very thankful that they took my ass in.”   
“What it just your ass or you being an ass is the reason they took you in?” Gus asked with a smile on his face.   
“Gus, really?” The two of them went on a bit of an argument. Gavin then started to pull his finger out of the bottle. I began to silently giggle a bit.   
“Flynn is something wrong?” Burnie asked.   
“I think she is laughing at Gavin.” He looks closer at the situation. “She laughing because Gavin’s stuck in the beer bottle.”   
“Again Gavin?” Burnie seemed a bit frustrated.   
“I warned him that he was going to get his finger stuck and the finger just slipped right in.” I said as I continued to giggle.   
“Might as well just take it out then,” Gavin said as he started to pull on his finger. “Now that everyone knows it.” I scooted to the side to avoid being smacked in the face. A nice pop noise filled the air as his finger came out of the bottle neck.   
“Wait, where’s Miles? Wasn’t he supposed to be on the podcast?” Burnie asked.   
“Yeah he’s on the list.”   
“I’m here!” A man, who I assume was Miles, sped toward the couch. He sat right between me and Gavin.   
“Right on time.” Burnie joked as took a sip of his beer.   
“Who’s this?” Miles asked. “Why does she look like the Wicked Witch of the West?”   
“This is our new intern.” Burnie looked like he was about to continue when Gus began speaking.   
“Her name is Flynn and she looks like the Wicked Witch of the West because she can.” Gus said very quickly.   
“I’m Miles.” He said awkwardly.   
“As Gus said, I’m Flynn.” We then weirdly started on the conversation of drunken stories. I saw my fair share of drunken people.   
“It seems that we are getting close to two hours.”   
“You’ll see more of Flynn soon.” We finished the podcast and I was starting to head toward my office.   
“Flynn!”


	7. First Day Comes to an End

Chapter 7: First Day Comes to an End  
I heard Gavin’s accent. I turned to face him.   
“Hey, Gavin.” I said softly.  
“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for earlier.”   
“It’s alright. No harm, no foul right.” I nervously laughed a bit. I heard another voice behind me.   
“You took in an Irish intern Burnie?” I looked through my peripherals and saw a guy talking to Burnie.   
“I thought I told you?” Burnie said in return.   
“Where is she?” I heard Joel ask.   
“Flynn?” Burnie asked. I quickly turned around. “Flynn this is Joel Heyman, if I don’t come and speak with you, you can talk with him.” I nodded and smiled a bit.   
“Nice to meet you, Flynn.” He said with a smile.   
“Nice to meet you too, Joel.” Gavin and I headed back to the office. As the sun was beginning to sink, I wanted to stay at the office a bit longer.   
“Flynn? Are you ready to go?” Geoff said as he entered my office and rubbed his eyes.   
“Can I stay here just a bit longer?” I asked him.   
“If you want to, sure.” He said. “Have someone give you a ride home alright.” I nodded and smiled. “I’ll see you when you get home.” He said as he exited my office.   
“Hey Geoff, where’s Flynn?”  
“She’s staying behind for a bit.”   
“Oh, okay.” I could hear Gavin and Geoff talking in the hallway. I continued to work on a few things, when Ray came into my office.   
“What are you still doing here?”  
“I wanted to get a few things done so I wouldn’t have to do it tomorrow.”   
“Do you need a ride home?”  
“I am in the middle of something, but thank you anyway.” I said with a smile. As the stars began to come out, my energy levels were plummeting. I looked at the clock just outside my office.   
“11:30.” I was starting to fall asleep as I was typing an email to my mum. I finished the email at 12:30. Everyone had left the office and it was really late to call up Geoff. I sent Gavin a text.   
-Gavin, it’s Flynn, can you bring me an outfit for tomorrow? Thank you  
I went down stairs to the podcast area. I went to the couch and curled up into a ball. It was silent as I began to fall fast asleep.   
I awoke a bit later to hear something moving.   
“Hello?”  
I waited for a response.  
“Hello? Is anyone there?” I asked once more.   
“Burnie? Joel?” I started calling out different names. I heard a soft meow.   
“Is there a kitty cat?” I started walking around looking for the cat.   
“Meow?” A kitty cat stood near my feet.   
“Who do you belong to?” I said as I gently picked him up.   
“Meow.”   
“Of course you can’t understand me.” I giggled. “You can sleep next to me.” I brought the kitty over to the couch with me. I set the kitty down on the couch as I wrapped the blanket around me. I lay down next to it and curled up into a ball. I felt a ball of warmth come closer to me. I started to hear a soft purring sound. The sound started to calm me and make myself fall back to sleep.   
I began to dream about my next day here. The podcast was fun and meeting my different co-workers was just amazing. I wondered what I would do the next day. I heard a door open upstairs but ignored the sound anyway. I then heard a phone ring.   
“Hello?”  
“Hey Geoff.” It sounded like Burnie.   
“What?”  
“Flynn?”   
“I thought she came home with you last night.”   
“She’s not there?”   
“Does Gavin know?”   
“Maybe she is here at the office.”  
“Geoff you didn’t lose the intern.” Burnie said.   
“I can check her office.” I heard footsteps going up stairs. I heard the footsteps heading toward my office.   
“She’s not here, but she can still be in the office.”   
“If you are worried that much, just bring her some clothes for today when you find her. She may need them.”   
“Okay, then just get here then.” Burnie hung up the phone and started to walk up and down the stairs. I fell back to sleep and continued to dream about what the day is going to be like today. The kitty cat was still lying next to me.


End file.
